


you shouldn't have gotten in that car

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [10]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eli cries a bit, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Requested fic Demetri gets a little jealous of Hawk and Miguel's relationship so he teases Eli hard the next time they have sex and makes Eli beg for it.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	you shouldn't have gotten in that car

**Author's Note:**

> Eli is still a little shy so this is light begging! Will likely do another fic with this concept in the future.

Spring had sprung at the dojo which was a blessing it never got particularly cold in L.A but it got cold enough that extra clothes were needed and Eli's was always a little cold, practicing in a long sleeve plus a sweater was really not his favourite situation to be in. Demetri thought he looks really cute though, and sometimes when Hawk would take off his sweater because it was too bulky but he was still too cold in his long sleeve and his nipples would harden showing ever so slight and that made Demetri just wanted to drag him into the indoor dojo and fuck him.

Eli was wearing one of Demetri's stripped long sleeves, it was reveling its age the material was thinning and the arms holes and hem were fraying but Eli loved it so Demetri kept it and well Demetri also kept it because Eli looked good in it. Practice was running forever with the nice weather both Sensei's were walking around the floor correcting and teaching as they went. Demetri was mentally done with Karate today, sit on the couch with Hawk in his lap and watch movies.

Hawk was practicing some defensive moves when sensei Lawrence shouted from the middle of the dojo

"Let's switch it up, pair with someone else for the last 30 minutes." a collective groan broke out across the dojo. Johnny turned toward the group slowly,

"QUITE!" he yelled so loudly Hawk flinched.

"Are you okay?" Miguel came up to them, concerned smile on his face

"I'm fine dude." voice falling a little flat his eyes darting around the yard.

"let's go do this last bit of practice and then we can all hang out?" He smiled up at Hawk then Demetri.

Demetri liked Miguel he really did but in this moment he wanted to punt him into another universe.

"Alright man sounds good." Hawk capped Miguel on the back and they walked over to Miguel station by one of the back trees.

Chris suddenly appear beside Demetri

"You want to show me how to do the sweeping kick you and Hawk always do?" his voice bringing Demetri back to reality.

"Sure." Demetri took a last glace at Hawk and starting showing Chris how to lay the foundation for the move. Chris had fallen over a good 15 times and Demetri's patience was wearing thin, now he could understand why both the sensei's get a little on edge with him when he complains. It didn't help that all Demetri could hear was the sound of Eli laughing. Chris fell over a 16th time and Demetri scoffed

"do you even want to learn this move, put some effort into it!"

Miguel and Hawk must have heard his outburst as they both whipped around quickly. Eli looked confused he didn't hear exactly what had happened, Miguel on the other hand heard.

"Hey Demetri it took you a while to learn that move too! Sam told me all about it so cut Chris some slack dude!" Miguel was smiling not in malice he just wanted everyone to have fun keep the mood light. Hawk erupted into a fit of giggles. Demetri watched them go back to their whispered conversations filled with what Demetri could only assume were private inside jokes and of course _practicing the karate_!

Demertri was getting good, really good at Karate, but he was not such an aggressive fighter being taught by sensei LaRusso meant he never developed this crazy offensive style. He was smart though could always use knowledge and assessment skills to weigh and figure out what the probability of winning or losing a match was, what moves his opponent would use and it made becoming Hawk partner easy, they were so in sync so quickly but when Hawk fought with Miguel he was able to tap into that raw hunger for aggression and that was just something Demetri could not give him. 

His day dreaming gaze landed on the pair of them, fighting, Hawk was panting, lunching himself off of the tree, Miguel caught Eli by the arm and flipped him onto the floor using a move Sam had taught what felt like eons ago. Hawk burst into laughter and so did Miguel

"really dude, you always go for that move you fuckwad." Miguel helped Hawk up brushing the dirt and grass off his back.

Demetri's skin started to prickle, he was staring at the pair of them, he was envious of Miguel's ability to fufill new needs that Hawk had, taking the role as boyfriend Demetri felt forced to let go of the role of best friend. While he and Hawk enjoyed all the things they used to and there were added benefits like Eli's ridding his cock or eating Eli out until he was trembling putty in Demetri's hands it didn't stop him from feeling the jealously creeping up and throughout his body spreading like a wild fire. 

Hawk and Miguel would go see movies together alone sometimes, or have extra practice hangouts together to work on their prep for the All Valley Tournament or hang out with Chris and Mitch at the mall. Demetri played the good boyfriend, never complained about these things, Miguel and Hawk needed to re-establish their old stomping ground but a small part of Demetri wanted Eli all to himself.

Demetri spent most of the last 30 minutes of practice staring unwaveringly at Hawk and Miguel. Both were oblivious, in their own world showing each other new combinations.

Sam walked over to Demetri waving her hand in front of his face,

"Hello? Is anybody home?" she asked cute laugh lacing her voice

"S-sorry, I had other pressing matters on my mind" he said blinking down her before looking around the yard for Hawk

"Oh I'm sure you did." he tapped him on the arm lovingly "If you're looking for the boys they went inside to talk about the All Valley with Sensei Lawrance."

"Why aren't you involved in that conversation?" he popped a half smile mildly interested

"Dad suggested that even though we are a mixed Dojo now that maybe we should still enter as two separate dojo's. To you know increase a win." she sighed hard blowing the bit of hair that go in her face upward before continuing

"Dad doesn't really care if we win or not, but he knows how important it is for Sensei Lawrence." 

"You should still be up there, you're a great fighter Sam, don't let men shit on your shine." He was watching Hawk, Miguel and Johnny walk out onto the deck they were all still consumed in hushed whispers and jokes.

"Thanks Demetri, I don't mind sitting out though. If Cobra Kia is allowed to enter I really don't think it would be a good idea for me to fight Tory or Robby." her voice dropped a little bit. Sam was over Robby and was gleeful that she was back with Miguel but it still really weighed on her everything that had happened last year.

"Personally? I'd love to kick that bitch in the ribs."

"hmm I see your point." Sam quietly agreed.

Demetri huffed. He didn't fully blame Tory for anything that went down last year there was a lot going on, but he did blame her for how she pushed and egged Hawk on, how she called him a traitor at the Christmas fight, that had fucked Eli up for a good few weeks. He was sure his anger would fade but today was not that day.

Miguel and Hawk were goofing around pretending to punch each other and laughing and for a moment Demetri let go of his jealousy, Miguel was like an older brother to Hawk, Demetri himself never quite fit that role and it did make him content to see Hawk with him. He snatched his _let go jealously_ with vex the moment Miguel opened his mouth.

"Hawk and I are going to go talk strategy with Sensei Lawrence back at his place." He kissed Sam on the cheek the air was thick between Demetri and Hawk. Demetri looked at Eli nodded his head

"See you later, _Hawk_." looking at Eli expressly and brushed by Miguel walking over the main group, submerging himself in their conversation.

Hawk bit his lip lightly, and followed behind Miguel as they left in Sensei Lawrence's car.

Getting in that car signed across the dotted line of death for Hawk's next orgasm. Demetri absolutely thrived off of being petty, and well being both petty and jealous was not a great mix at least not for Hawk.

Demetri had ignored Hawk's messages that entire evening. The next day Miguel invited the main group of older kids out to the movies. They were replaying all the marvel movies and Age of Ultron was up next. Demetri was sitting beside Hawk as usual, he had lifted the arm rest between them and his hand was rest on Eli's upper thigh drawing little circles. Hawk was relieved that Demetri was acting normally again, little did unsuspecting Eli know Demetri had just set his plan into motion.

Demetri's fingers hand been ghosting along Hawk's thigh ever so gently, Eli did really love those soft touches, they were a promise lightly etched into his skin of further pleasure to come. Eli cock was stiffening in his pants pressed into his thigh he wriggled in his seat trying to readjust himself in his track pants when Demetir shoved his hand between Eli's thighs. Long slender grasped at his cock through his pants his fingers made their way into Eli's briefs and repositioned his cock so the head was pointing toward his belly button. Demetri used his index finger and thumb to caress Eli's cock head running his finger right under it in the groove before the shaft while simultaneously swiping his thumb over the slit. Eli couldn't help but let out a low whimper, he looked around frantically, none of their friends were watching them, all of their eyes glued to the screen.

Demetri pulled his hand away and brought his thumb and index finger to his mouth and sucked on them both getting them wet with his spit, Eli was watching him wide eyed. Demetri's fingers met with Eli's cock again, slowly and tenderly his thumb circled around the tip, which was glazed with spit and pre cum, Eli's knee was bouncing a bit jaggedly, stopping then starting. His breath was coming out in short quick pants, Demetri started pumping Eli's cock lazily, his thumb rubbing Eli's sensitive tip each time his hand reached the top, which was pretty frequently. Eli inhaled sharply, trying to control himself, Demetri knew he was going to cum soon. Abruptly, Demetri pulled his hand out of Eli's pants, cleaned it off which a tissue and started watching the movie without another glance Hawk's way.

Right at that moment Sam had decided to look over, two sets of aquamarine eyes met panic struck both of them Sam because well Eli's cock was out and that was very awkward he face broke out in a pretty shade of pink, Eli because he just got caught by his best friends girlfriend with his cock out in a public place and to add insult to injury Demetri was acting like he had no idea what was going on.

Eli looked away both his hand shot in opposite directions one to his cock to tuck in away then other to his lips, his knuckle pressing harshly into his scare. His face was flushed and blotchy. By the movie had finally ended Eli's erection went down, not before spitting up some pre cum that was now drying in his briefs and on his stomach.

Demetri pulled Hawk to the side once they got out of the dark theater.

"Are you okay?" exaggerating his features as much as possible making his eyes wild and almost leering with his smirk.

"No, you fucking asshole I needed to cum that whole time." he whisper shouted

"even worse the princess saw me, the way you left me." his face was flushing again, little beads of sweat forming on his eyebrow bone.

"Well, maybe next time when I tell you I have specific plans to spend the weekend with you and fuck your brains out, you won't get into a car with fucking Miguel. But then again are there any brains left to fuck out if you got in the car in the first place?" Demetri taunted.

Eli's mouth went dry "I forgot about that! and I tried to text you all night!" he exclaimed. "Well what about tonight?"

"I'm going to tease you all night, bring you so close, then yank your orgasm back." Demetri squeeze his shoulder tightly and Eli shivered feeling a little light headed.

Demetri broke into the bright light of outside Hawk right behind him, waving at Sam and the gang before making his way to the car.

"Hey you guys wanna come over?" Miguel offered

"No, I think they have some other things to do, Isn't that right Hawk?" Sam shouted, smirking slyly with a little mischief in her eyes.

Demetri back still to the group stuck his arm up and saluted her.

The car ride to Demetri's house was completely silent the only sound to be heard was Demetri drumming his fingers against the wheel.

They arrived at Demetri's house and he made a beeline for the kitchen grabbed some bottles of water and snacks, while he was collecting his snack fest his mother came in

"What are you boys up to the rest of the night?"

"We are going to watch movies, maybe play some video games, you know the usual!" Demetri replied head in the snack cupboard.

"Okay, there are some perogies in the fridge if you get hungry later." She patted Eli on the back and whispered "I hid the blue berry ones on the bottom shelf, you know he never looks there." winking at Hawk. Fruit perogies were Eli's absolute favourite.

Demetri started walking up the steps, Hawk noticed and jogged a bit to catch up. After setting their snacks down Demetri eventually looked over at Eli, standing in front of the door, which was closed and locked.

"Take your clothes off Eli, and lay on your back on my bed."

"a-alright" Eli stripped his clothes off

Eli got right in the middle of Demetri's bed, fumbling around checking under the covers he was looking for his special stuffed animal that he often left here, it was a cute teddy bear, he was dark brown, Demetri's mother had bought the stuffed animal for Eli a long time ago when she read somewhere online about comfort toys for autistic kids, Demetri himself had, had the teddy restored a few times.

"What are you looking for?" Demetri loomed over Eli and kissed him softly on the lips, which Eli tried to deepen but Demetri pulled away. Looking around the room he found what he was sure Eli was looking for grabbing the brown Teddy he handed it to Eli.

"are you ready to start now?" Demetri was standing before Eli, wearing just his boxers.

"Yes." Eli pulled his teddy bear to his chest smelling his head before placing him laying in the same position beside him.

Demetri leaned down his lips feather softly brushed against Eli's, he cupped the side of Eli's face and pushed their lips together his tongue darted out to trace the opening between Eli's lips the tip of his tongue sharply moved into Eli's mouth. Eli's tongue rushed forward to meet Demetri's. The kiss rapidly dissolved into chaos, Eli was whining into Demetri's mouth, attempting to swirl his tongue with Demetri's but every time he tried Demetri would move to trace Eli's teeth or pull back for a second. Hawk was hard and dripping onto his lower stomach just few inches below his belly button the soft blond hair was getting wet and slick with his pre cum.

Demetri pressed a kiss into Eli's lips lightly before pulling away and smirking. Eli tried to wrap his arms around Demetri's neck but with gangly strong fingers Demetri took hold of both of Eli's writs and pinned them above his head

"sorry Baby but if you wanted to be able to do whatever you want you shouldn't have gotten in that car. keep your hands away from this " he gestured to Eli's whole body and his own.

Demetri dove back in sucking some of Eli's soft velvety neck skin into his mouth. Eli's hips jerked upwards whining again

"Dem-I, Please"

Demetri pulled away from Eli's sensitive neck to take in Eli, his back was slightly arched, his face was a little red, his little cock was leaking onto his stomach. Demetri peppered a few kisses around both of Eli's nipples, Eli was so sensitive on his little bubs. Demetri began to flick his tongue is vigorous strokes, Eli was squirming around his hips moving around unable to get the friction he desired he signed. Demetri still playing with Eli's little bubs sucked the nipple into his mouth sucking with just the very front of his lips so softly, barley there, Eli was getting a little bratty

"Hmph-I, i'm never getting in a car with Miguel again" he was really pouting now, bottom lip sticking out those Eli puppy eyes. But Demetri was not going to relent he promised Eli a night of teasing and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Demetri slid his thigh between Eli's letting him hump against his leg while he watched a match lit inside him, Eli rubbed his cock against Demetri's legs his hips trying to get the most friction. Demetri's mouth found Eli's pink nipple again this time he sucked a little harder, and lightly nibbled the little bud which trigger Eli's hips to jerk up faster.

Demetri pulled away again and dragged his thigh away as well the tip of Eli's cock was darkened with wetness from his pre cum. His hand took hold of Eli's cock and he pumped it a few times concentrating his pumps on the head it was so wet and Eli started to squirm

"Oh-god- Dem fuck." he whimpered when Demetri took hold of his cock again rubbing the tip then jerking up and down. Demetri bent down, licked then sucked right where Eli's slit was causing a little more pre cum to spill out, Demetri used the tip to spread the cum along his full lips delving his tongue into the slit and flicking lightly Eli was whining out

"Dem-Fuck-Please" his head tossed back against the mattress his back arching a light sweat sheen covering him.

Demetri tightly wrapped his long fingers around the base of Eli's cock, preventing him from being able to cum, it was like throwing water on most of the fire, it was still smoking but just barely.

"No Dem- I'll be a good boy I promise." He pleaded Demetri's face was above his and Eli's eyes were so wide, his mouth open little whines and pants escaping.

"I'm happy to hear that Eli, but this" he squeezed Eli's cock "is for past bad boy behaviour. I'll have to see it through."

Demetri grabbed the bottle of lube off his night stand laying it on the bed next to Eli's bear who he handed to his whinny little boyfriend. Once Eli had calmed down a bit and Demetri could trust he wasn't going to cum his rough Skelton hands grabbed Eli's thighs tipping his legs until his knees were in his chest.

"Hold your legs up Eli." Sniffling Eli spread his legs so his little delicate pink hole was on display. Demetri sat on his knees between Eli's out stretched legs. He drizzle the lube down the cleft of Eli's ass and soothingly massaged it in. Once Eli's hole was slick with lube Demetri started to push two fingers in, the tight rim quickly gave in and Demetri started thrusting his fingers in and out of the little hole. Demetri bumped Eli's prostate 3 or 4 times in a row and Eli's cock started weeping on his stomach, he was moaning and squirming arching his back off the bed the sheet sticking to his back and tightly clenching on Demetri's fingers trying to pull him in deeper.

Eli's thighs were shaking the muscles rippling as he clenched against Demetri's fingers. Swiftly Demetri took up Eli's cock applying pressure to the base. Looking at Eli's face his eyes blazed at the sigh Eli was crying, his little whimpers raspy, his blue eyes full of tears, dampness covering his face through whiny sobs and a muffed voice from the fingers he was sucking he begged

"Dem-I really -I really need to cum now, please, please I've been good." 

"that's right you've been so good Eli." keeping his hold tight on the base Demetri pulled his fingers out of Eli's hole, and yanked his boxers off, squirting a sizeable amount of lube on to his thigh then scooped it up with his free hand he coated his cock. Slapping the head of his cock against Eli's fleshy pink rim was making them both light headed. Demetri thrust into Eli's in one seamless motioned he began pounding his hips into Eli's stretched out hole that was sucking him hungrily. Demetri's thighs where deeply thrusting him into Eli, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Demetri was still holding tight on Eli's cock, the small boys face so damn and his eyes were so glassy, he was crying in such a needy way

"Oh-Fuck-please Dem-Please" his voice was wet, high and he kept whimpering. Demetri couldn't stand it anymore and let go of Eli's cock and three slamming thrusts later his cock twitched and gushed all over his own stomach, Demetri wrapped his hand around Eli's cock while he was still cum and pumped him in time with his last few thrusts before he felt his own cock erupt. Eli was whimpering fat tears rolling down his face as his cock gave an extra pathetic squirt and a little cum leaked out.

Demeteri slowly eased his cock out and slipped his fingers back in Eli's was turning red.

"Look how handsome you are! Your hole is trying to grab onto my fingers but after my cock was in here it's a little hard huh?" Demetri teased.

Demeteri went to the bathroom to get a face cloth to clean up Eli who was ready to fall into a deep sleep. Demetri whipped Eli down careful to be gentle passing over his puffy pink hole, and whispered to him

"You are such a good boy Eli, I'm not upset about Miguel, you did so well."

He made sure Eli ate some food and drank some water before he passed out face nuzzled into Demetri's pillows. Just when Demetri thought he fell asleep

"you are such a fucking dick nerd, I love you."

"I love you too Eli" 


End file.
